This invention concerns a corner furnishing element or unit comprising a frame with guides, and an outer built-in part that is disposed so that it can be pulled out of the frame by means of the guides. A pivot axis is provided at the guides. The outer built-in part, in a pulled-out state, is pivotable about the pivot axis. A track, which is pivotable together with the outer built-in part in its pulled-out state about a vertical pivot axis, creating an opening thereby, is also provided. The corner furnishing unit also has longitudinal guides, in which an inner built-in part is longitudinally displaceable, and a lever system which has a two-armed lever pivotably held in the frame and a connecting rod. One of the arms of the lever is in operative connection with the track and the other arm is connected to the connecting rod. The connecting rod is connected to the inner built-in part.
Such a lever system is known from the European patent EP 0 441 919. In the case of the device disclosed in said patent, the lever, which is pivotable about a fixed fulcrum, is made of two parts connected to each other. The one part, which forms the one arm of the lever, is of U-shaped profile, while the second part, which forms the other arm, has a flat profile. The two parts are connected together by welding or soldering. The U-shaped rod cooperates with the track, which can pivot together with this track about a vertical pivot axis in the pulled-out state of the outer built-in part. In so doing, a guide element fixed to this track, which preferably consists of a roller and which is moved on a circular path, and which is guided in the U-shaped rod, is displaced along this U-shaped profile, whereby the pivot movement of the lever is achieved.
Manufacture of this lever is time-consuming and relatively expensive. Furthermore the opening of the U-shaped profile, which serves as a guide for the roller, is directed upward since this lever is disposed in the corner furnishing element below the part which can be pivoted out and thus below the track. Consequently the risk of soiling of the guide surfaces of this U-profile is great, which can jeopardize optimal functioning. Risk of soiling results in particular when baskets of wire mesh are used as depository areas, as is becoming more and more common. It is therefore necessary to have these guide tracks periodically cleaned.
Also disadvantageous is that this lever system is not aesthetically appealing. This is once again of particular importance when, as already mentioned, wire mesh baskets are used as the depository areas in the built-in parts.
The object of the present invention consists in creating a lever system avoiding the drawbacks mentioned above, and which is especially simple and inexpensive to manufacture, having low risk of soiling and an improved aesthetic effect.